


玫瑰与桔梗与你

by Taochx



Category: Luwin - Fandom, NCT (Band), WAYV, 港昀, 董思成 - Fandom, 黄旭熙 - Fandom
Genre: 港昀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taochx/pseuds/Taochx
Relationships: 刘扬扬x肖俊, 黄旭熙x董思成
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	玫瑰与桔梗与你

1.

还有两天就是董思成和黄旭熙恋爱一周年纪念日了，但他怎么也开心不起来。原因是……他觉得黄旭熙出轨了！

作为S大校草和文学院“五十年一遇的美男”，董思成一直保持高冷小仙男形象行走江湖，无数系花院草拜倒在他的白衣飘飘之下，甚至很多外校学生也慕名前来，千方百计试图讨他欢心。然而五十年美男就是五十年美男，任什么姹紫嫣红环肥燕瘦也没能入得了他的法眼。眼见大学两年时光匆匆而过，他成了宿舍里唯一一只单身狗。

是的，唯一一只。本来文学院就是女多男少、美女云集的风水宝地，作为男生想找对象不要太容易。舍友钱锟和黄冠亨都在进入大学后的第一个学期就成功脱单，从此过上了双宿双飞的生活，每天在宿舍facetime，秀得人酸到牙倒。

他忍不住和刘扬扬私下吐槽，对方却说：“你嫉妒成这样，怎么不自己谈一个？”

董思成下巴一抬：“你去找个能配得上哥的来，哥马上谈给你看。”

“拉倒吧，你这个臭屁的样子让别人看到了，五十年的招牌可就倒了！”刘扬扬翻了个白眼，“话说你私下跟外面反差也太大了吧，人前人模狗样冰山内敛，万花丛中过片叶不沾身，人后就一堆毛病。”

这话听得董思成很不满：“我怎么一堆毛病了？我这么完美的人怎么可能有毛病？”

“臭屁，胆小，恐高，连虫子都怕……”刘扬扬掰着手指头一个个数给他听。

“停！”董思成打断他，“这些算毛病吗？这叫个人性格，性格上的事，能算毛病吗？”

刘扬扬说：“那您且等着吧！再等五十年，咱们学校来一个‘百年一遇美男’，你就可以脱单了。”

“啊！”董思成惨叫一声，“谁能想到，五十年美男他竟是母胎Solo啊！”

刘扬扬无奈地耸耸肩，母胎Solo这种事儿，听起来惨，实际还不都是自己作的吗？

2.

一年一度的S大校草选拔赛即将开赛，院学生会会长顺理成章来找董思成：“学弟，这几天你形象管理一下，炸鸡烧烤什么的，先都别吃了，免得发胖长痘，对了，抽时间你再去做个头发，今年我们文学院一定要保住校草的宝座！”

“我今年不想参加了”，董思成矜持地微笑着，“已经得过两次第一了，今年就让给新一届的同学吧。”

“那怎么行！”学生会长急了，“今年形势非常严峻，听说体育学院新一届的学生中有个叫黄旭熙的，实力强劲，身材长相无可挑剔，体育学院已经开始宣传他是‘百年一遇的美男’了，你要是不去的话，校草宝座必定拱手让人！”

董思成面上表情还是淡淡的，内心却开始翻江倒海，这是什么人，竟然敢用比自己还装杯的名号，放弃吧，论美貌，他不信有人能赢过他！

院学生会长还在威逼利诱，董思成一边故作镇定，一边顺水推舟地答应了下来。

接下来的日子里，董思成每天坚持跑步、戒糖、认真护肤，还特地买了几套符合自己身份气质的白色系衣服，于是到了比赛的日子，他成功地把自己变得更加水灵貌美，仿佛人群中一朵招展的小白花。

这次比赛像往年一样，出场介绍完每个人都要进行一段才艺表演，最后在十天的时间里由全校同学投票。董思成表演了一段中国舞，飘逸流畅的身段毫不意外地博得了现场所有女生的欢心，尖叫声简直要将屋顶掀翻。

表演完，他优雅地向台下观众鞠躬致意，然后翩然离场。到了台下，只听主持人报幕：“下一位候选人，来自体育学院大一的黄旭熙！”

“黄旭熙”这个名字一出，现场的尖叫声立刻又高了几十个分贝。

董思成不禁冷笑了一声，他倒要看看，这个黄旭熙是何方神圣。

这时从台下三两步跨上来一个男生，皮肤有些黑，个子倒是非常高，一双长腿百里挑一，脸小而立体得仿佛混血，夺目的大眼睛几乎占据了半张脸的面积。

这眼睛真的大到夸张，董思成愿称他为行走的卡姿兰。好吧好吧，不得不承认他确实很帅。

黄旭熙带来的才艺表演居然是一分钟俯卧撑，他的动作标准而神速，台上的主持人和台下的观众一起给他计着数：“1,2,3,4……”

董思成顾不上数数，他的眼睛和大脑都已经被黄旭熙手臂和背上隆起的漂亮肌肉牢牢吸引。

黄旭熙做完了一分钟，起身，额上渗出了一层细细的汗，露出爽朗的笑向主持人和观众道谢，然后就退了场。

董思成这才反应过来，他想，这小子确实是有力的竞争对手，不过跟自己完全是相反的类型，受众并不冲突，加上自己一直以来的累计人气，胜算还是不小的。

“嘿！”刘扬扬从角落里跳出来，拍了他一下，“看到这个‘百年一遇美男’了吗？觉得怎么样？”

董思成耸耸肩：“不怎么样，你别给我找事儿了，我对他没兴趣。”

“我可没说要给你介绍啊，我又不认识。”刘扬扬撇撇嘴，“我怎么看你说这话有点心虚的样子。”

董思成白他一眼：“我哪心虚了？算了，咱们吃火锅去吧。”这些天他天天粗茶淡饭，嘴里都要淡出鸟了。

3.

拉着刘扬扬到了他最爱的重庆老火锅门口，正遇上另一帮同校学生，为首的人怎么这么眼熟？

这也太巧了吧，居然正是黄旭熙！

董思成还在心里默默吐槽不是冤家不聚头，黄旭熙却率先走到他跟前：“你好，是董思成学长吗？请问我能加你的微信吗？”

旁边的男生们都开始起哄，董思成有些尴尬，但对着他忽闪的大眼睛和露出十二颗牙齿的笑容，拒绝的话怎么也说不出口。犹豫了一分钟，他还是绷着脸给黄旭熙扫了二维码。

这顿饭吃的董思成索然无味，半个多小时就拉着刘扬扬溜回了学校。

睡觉前他收到了黄旭熙的微信：“学长你是住在男子小区1号楼吗？”

董思成有些奇怪，回了句是。

黄旭熙的消息再次传来：“那你明天记得等我哦。”

等他？等他干嘛？文学院跟他又不可能一块上课。董思成没再回复，直接睡了。

第二天早上他洗漱完匆匆下楼，就在大门口被捧着一束玫瑰花、挂着招牌笑容的黄旭熙拦住了。他左顾右盼了一番，这男子小区也不可能有女生啊？

黄旭熙嘻嘻笑着凑上来：“学长不用找了，我是送给你的。”

董思成很惊讶：“玫瑰花？送给我？”

黄旭熙认真地点头：“我很喜欢你，请你跟我在一起吧！”

“喜欢我？”董思成有点啼笑皆非，“你之前都不认识我吧！”

黄旭熙一本正经地说：“我见到你跳舞的时候，就知道，你是我要找的人。”

两个人堵在大门口，很快吸引了很多吃瓜群众。董思成觉得有损自己校草颜面，黄旭熙却怎么也不肯退让，执意让董思成收下玫瑰花。最后，董思成只好妥协，把玫瑰花拿去了宿舍。

4.

从那天开始，每天黄旭熙都会守在宿舍楼下，手上也永远捧着一束玫瑰花，更可怕的是，董思成去哪里、做什么，他都要时刻尾随，找着话题跟董思成聊天。

董思成不是没见识过这种套路，可是黄旭熙对他处处包容照顾，人又颇为有趣，三两句话就能逗得他忍俊不禁，嘴也抹蜜一般的甜，糖衣炮弹的攻势砸的董思成晕头转向，心中对他潜藏的好感开始恣意生长。

校草大赛的结果公布了，董思成以两票的微弱优势成功卫冕。刘扬扬打来电话祝贺，同时约他去吃火锅。黄旭熙知道了，自然是非要跟着去不可。这段时间他天天出没在董思成周围，早就和刘扬扬混的脸熟，刘扬扬自然也没有反对。

到了之后刘扬扬就后悔的想抽死一个小时前爽快答应的自己。

每上一道菜黄旭熙就殷勤地涮好夹到董思成盘子里，还要配上些台词，“这个你最喜欢了，多吃点”，“这个对皮肤很好哟”，“这么涮超级好吃，你快尝尝”，手起筷落一刻不停的同时还有间隙给董思成擦汗倒水。

而董思成的表现也让他大跌眼镜，心安理得地享受着黄旭熙的照顾，还时不时发出指令，“旭熙那个再来点”，“这个我要沾干碟”，“我想吃块西瓜”……

好吧，刘扬扬想，董思成终于成为了他曾经最讨厌的那种人。

黄旭熙去卫生间的时候，刘扬扬对董思成说：“恭喜你，终于夙愿得偿了。”

董思成一边吃西瓜一边问：“什么意思？”

“你还不准备答应黄旭熙？”刘扬扬说，“除了他，这世界上还有什么人是喜欢你你又看得上的吗？”

“谁说我看上……”董思成下意识地反驳，但话没说完，他就心里一紧。

自己确实……看上他了？其实，早在第一次见他的时候就看上他了吧。

然而校草总不能这样轻易地屈服，他还是一副嘴硬的样子：“他人是还行，但我早已身经百战，不会这么快被击败的。放心，还是有我陪你solo的。”

刘扬扬却羞涩一笑：“我可不能陪你了，我已经表白成功了。”

“嗯？！”董思成惊得嘴里的西瓜都掉了出来，“谁啊？你居然都没提前告诉我！”

“他叫肖俊，是音乐学院的。”刘扬扬回答，“他这个人之前跟铁块一样，我也怕成不了，所以没跟你们说。不过还好，现在已经是我刘扬扬的娇花了！”

刘扬扬说着，一脸得意的神情。

董思成突然有些惆怅，想想之前错过的那些人，也不是没有很优秀的，现在还要再错过一个吗？

5.

这顿饭结束已经很晚了，刘扬扬早就被肖俊一个电话叫走，回去的时候就只有黄旭熙陪着董思成。

黄旭熙一边走，一边说着笑着。其实好像在自己身边的时间里，他就都是这么开心的样子，这么想着，董思成也心情好了起来，连黄旭熙悄悄地拉住了他的手都没有发觉。

走进学校附近一条小巷子里时，董思成有些害怕，他向来胆小，最近这里的路灯又坏了，如果一个人他是绝对不敢从这里经过的。黄旭熙感觉到他的紧张，默默把他的手攥得更紧。

走到中间时，董思成听到一阵混乱的脚步声，眼皮突然狂跳起来，他回头一看，身后几个小混混模样的人朝他们走了过来。

黄旭熙把他拉到身后，开口问道：“你们要干什么？”

为首的小混混扭了扭手腕：“你们两个，谁是董思成？”

董思成正想开口，黄旭熙轻轻按了按他的手心，他立刻心领神会，没有出声。

黄旭熙向前一步：“我就是董思成，你找我什么事？”

小混混从头到脚打量了他两分钟，狐疑地道：“你是董思成？我听我女朋友每天念叨着什么‘中国舞仙子’‘人间白子画’，你这五大三粗的，看着也不像啊！”

黄旭熙：“你到底找我干什么？”

小混混冷哼一声：“老子也不跟你废话，你勾引了老子的女朋友，害的她天天跟我闹分手，老子这就要跟你算账！”

后面的小弟们也一拥而上。

回到学校董思成还是心惊胆战的，果然木秀于林风必摧之，自己以后还是少出风头为好。还好这次有黄旭熙，要不然不知道自己还能不能完整地回来。

以及……黄旭熙刚才打人的样子真帅，不，应该说他干什么都很帅，没想到身手也这么好。

黄旭熙像往常一样把他送到宿舍楼下，突然把他紧紧拥进怀里：“还好你没事，以后每一天的夜路，我都陪你走。”

董思成的心砰砰地跳得很快，他轻轻地在黄旭熙耳边说：“以后每一天，我也都陪你。”

黄旭熙简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他欣喜若狂，猛地吻上董思成的唇。

6.

董思成回忆着最初的时光，不禁一阵心酸。

确定关系后他问过黄旭熙，如果他一直不答应怎么办。黄旭熙回答，那就每天送一束玫瑰，每天跟着他。他当时还翻了个白眼，说还送呢，宿舍都被玫瑰花堆满了，就不能想个别的主意吗？

黄旭熙嘻嘻笑着回答：“玫瑰花代表爱，一直送玫瑰花就说明我一直爱着你！”

看看现在，果然得不到的就是最好的，一旦拥有了就不会珍惜了！董思成气得简直要咬碎一口银牙。

这半个月来他觉得黄旭熙整个人很不对劲，虽然一见到自己还是要搂到怀里亲亲抱抱，每天也是照常嘘寒问暖端茶倒水甜言蜜语不断，但就是，哪里不一样了。

他之前一有空闲的时间，就去陪着自己上课、逛街，或者给自己做好吃的。这段时间以来，倒是天天不见人影，一次课都没陪自己上过！

还有，他居然还不知道从哪里搞来一个相机，说是要抽时间学学摄影。

见了鬼了，他作为一个体育生，从来都是只对运动感兴趣，现在突然要走文艺路线了？！

董思成觉得，这其中必有蹊跷。

于是，他特意问黄旭熙：“你明天下午不用训练吧？陪我去上课吧。”

黄旭熙下意识回答：“好。”转头又否定了，“对不起啊亲爱的，我明天下午有事，不能陪你了，后天一定陪你。”

说完，又凑上来给董思成一个吻作为安抚。

这回答正中董思成下怀，他已经计划好了，这次一定要搞清楚黄旭熙是不是有了别人。

第二天他找到黄冠亨，让他偷偷跟着黄旭熙，看他到底去了哪里，都见了什么人。

黄冠亨突然被委以重任，很是紧张：“啊？为什么是我？”

董思成严肃地拍拍他的肩膀：“刘扬扬他黄旭熙太熟了，很容易暴露。钱锟是个老好人，我怕他见到什么不好的事情还瞒着我。只有你最机灵，一定能随机应变，把事情办妥。”

黄冠亨平白被夸奖很是受用，当即拍着胸脯保证一定能揪出来小三是谁。

7.

整个下午，董思成都守着手机。

黄冠亨发来微信：“情况确实有点不对。”下面是一张配图，黄旭熙在美院大楼下和一个纤细白净的男生在聊天，还一副很开心的样子。

董思成发出指令：“跟上去。”

过了十分钟消息又来了：“跟他们一起到了美院上课的教室。”配图是黄旭熙和那个男生挨着坐在座位上。

董思成气得手都要发抖了，好你个黄旭熙，没时间陪我上课，原来是要去陪别人！

“盯紧点，顺便帮我打听一下那个男生的情况。”他再次下令。

黄冠亨的效率很高，半个小时后就发来了一张男生的照片，黑色短发，看上去非常白净漂亮，有着猫咪似的大眼睛和上翘的嘴角。

还有一段长文字：“我跟其他学生打听了，这个人叫李永钦，最近这段时间，其他学生也经常见到他和黄旭熙出双入对。李永钦在美院非常出名，不但画画得好，还非常擅长跳舞，据说之前参加全国大学生舞蹈比赛还得了一等奖。”

董思成眉头一紧，又是个跳舞的！自己之前就是因为一支舞被黄旭熙看上，现在又来一个，果然，这男人是狗改不了吃屎！

呸呸呸！怎么连自己都骂上了！

他思来想去，告诉黄冠亨：“你再看看他们上完课去干什么。”

对方发来ok的表情。

一个半小时后，黄冠亨的微信又来了：“他俩都挂着相机，去了学校南湖。”

原来是这样，这就是学摄影的缘由吗？

董思成的心凉了一半，他颓然地放下手机，从抽屉里拿出一个盒子，里面是他早就准备好送给黄旭熙的纪念日礼物。他颤抖着手，犹豫了半天，最后还是把盒子放回了抽屉。

8.

董思成一夜都没有睡着，第二天拖着两个黑眼圈去上了课。

课上的教授正在讲《红楼梦》的鉴赏，不知怎么的又扯到宝玉和钗黛二人之间的关系，教授说，文学创作中经常出现这样的人物矛盾设置，由此可以引申出经典的“红玫瑰与白玫瑰”的比较。

董思成不禁想到，自己在黄旭熙心中是什么？他想做他的白月光，但如今，恐怕只是饭粘子罢了。

现在，李永钦才是他的红玫瑰吧。以后呢，以后又会不会变成蚊子血？

少年人最擅撒谎，一个眼神就骗过了自己，也骗过了所有人。

他想了整整一天。

9.

午夜零点之后，黄旭熙的手机突然震了一下，把他从昏昏欲睡中惊醒。他睡眼朦胧地点开微信，下一秒就被彻底清醒了。

“旭熙，我今天上了一节课，老师讲了一个文学中的常见矛盾，叫‘红玫瑰与白玫瑰’。我想，这也可以解释我们现在的状况。

曾经，我是你的白玫瑰，你想要和我一起共度余生。但陪你了这么久，我已经变成了一粒饭粘子，而你，也想要去找寻明艳妩媚的红玫瑰了。

你和李永钦的事情我已经了解了，就让我们就此结束，都去追求自己想要的人生。或许在很多年之后，我，还有这段感情，也会成为你心中的白月光。”

黄旭熙暗叫不好，他是怎么知道李永钦的？

他迅速拨了董思成的电话，但很可惜，那边只传来“已关机”的提示音。

他顾不得其他，穿上拖鞋就往董思成的宿舍楼飞奔，并给刘扬扬发去一条微信。

“麻烦转告董思成，我现在在你们楼下等他，我会把所有事情，一五一十地说清楚。”

在楼下等了二十分钟，他终于见到了心心念念的身影。

黄旭熙大步冲过去把对方抱紧，说：“亲爱的，或许你并不知道，李永钦其实是我的远房表哥。”

董思成把他推开：“你说什么？你怎么能跟自己的表哥……”

黄旭熙无奈地打断了他：“哎呀不是你想的那样，李永钦他有男朋友的，我这里还有他们的合照。”

他把手机递过来，果然，里面是李永钦被一个高大的男生搂着的照片。

黄旭熙拉着他的手在台阶上坐下：“我来给你所有解释。”

“李永钦的男朋友是隔壁表演学院导演系的，两人因为爱好摄影而认识，后来在一起了。最近两个人闹了别扭要分手，李永钦担心那个男生一直不来找他，特意找我跟他一起到处溜达，目的就是为了让那个男生吃醋，然后尽快来找他。

总而言之，这件事完全不是你想的那样，什么红玫瑰还是白玫瑰，我的心里只有你这朵小白花，知道了吗？”

董思成的脸红了，还好光线很暗，对方并不能看出来。

“那，现在他们和好了吗？”他想了想，开口问道。

黄旭熙点点头：“当然啦，那个男生其实一直偷偷在我们学校跟着李永钦，但就是抹不开面子开口挽回。看到我和李永钦亲密了几天终于忍不住了，昨天下午已经主动找到李永钦和好了。”

看了看时间，他又说：“既然都出来了，就别回去了，咱们去外面住吧。”

“这会儿吗？学校大门都关了。”董思成说。

“我们可以翻墙出去，放心，你不敢的话，我背着你。”黄旭熙对他眨了眨眼睛。

“切，谁不敢了，别把我想地的那么胆小！”董思成很不服气。

黄旭熙拉着他站起身，说：“那就是同意跟我出去住喽？快走吧！”

10.

董思成睁开眼睛，入目的是陌生的天花板。哦，想起来了，昨晚他和黄旭熙一起去了酒店，然后……咦，他看着身边空荡荡但犹有余温的床单，黄旭熙去哪了？

这时，房门被轻轻打开，进来的正是黄旭熙。

“噔噔噔噔~”他从身后拿出一大束他从没见过的花，递到董思成面前：“一周年快乐！”

董思成接过花，又很好奇地问：“这是什么花？我从来没见人送过这个。”

“这是桔梗。”黄旭熙回答。

“那为什么不是玫瑰呢？”

“因为，玫瑰代表爱”，黄旭熙温柔地看着他的眼睛，“而桔梗，代表永远的爱。”

“我生命中的红玫瑰，白玫瑰，和桔梗，都是一个人，他叫董思成。”

董思成找出那个他准备已久的礼物，轻轻打开，里面是一枚三环的戒指。

他把它套在黄旭熙的手上：“这枚戒指叫Trinity，代表亲情，友情，和爱情。”

“我生命中的亲情，友情，和爱情，也恰好都是一个人，是你，黄旭熙。”


End file.
